emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8221 (2nd August 2018)
As Lydia faces an anxious wait for her biopsy test results, she decides to leave Sam to spare him. Elsewhere, Ross prepares to sell Lawrence's cars but the police soon come calling. Also, Bob realises the café is struggling. Plot With Rebecca seemingly run off to Wales without a word to him, Ross decides to cash in by selling Lawrence's classic cars. Sam hasn't slept for worrying about Lydia. As she hasn't told him about her hospital appointment, he fears it's serious. Zak encourages Sam to talk to Lydia so after Zak heads out, Sam informs Lydia he saw the text regarding her hospital appointment. Lydia tells him they'll talk about it later then leaves for work. Brenda appears at Mulberry Cottage to see if she can take the twins earlier than agreed. Whilst there, she hands Bob an electricity bill for the café. At Home Farm, Joe is struggling without Graham. Rhona mentions to Paddy that the new locum is starting this afternoon. Ross heads to the garage to find Cain and Dan doing nothing. After sending Dan home, Ross sends Cain away on a job on the other side of the Pennines. Lydia returns to Wishing Well Cottage where a worried Sam is still sitting in the same spot as when she left this morning. Sam questions what's going on so Lydia explains she's having a biopsy. Sam knows that's how they test for cancer and fears the worst. Lydia explains she didn't didn't tell him as she didn't want to worry him. Sam promises Lydia it's going to be all right, trying to assure himself as much as Lydia. As Pete searches for a missing cow, Rhona asks him if he thinks Ross could be back on the pills as he was awful happy this morning. Pete doesn't think so. Pete discovers Lawrence's cars stashed in a barn so gets Rhona away before she sees them. At the hospital, a doctor talks Lydia and Sam through the biopsy procedure. Pete can't believe Ross is hiding stolen cars at the farm again. He fears what Moira will do if she finds out and he also worries about Rhona's reaction. At that moment, Rhona appears. Rhona asks what's going on although she already knows they're the stolen cars the police have been asking questions about. Pete protests he has nothing to do with this and Rhona wants no part of this either so agrees not to tell Moira if Ross gets them shifted. The doctor informs Lydia and Sam that it'll be around two weeks until they get the biopsy results back from the lab. Sam asks how worried they should be but the doctor cannot say. Bob realises the café is way behind on all the bills and there's no money to cover them. Whilst picking up a few things for dinner, Joe proposes Priya comes and works for him as she's wasted working in the shop. Sam wonders what to tell Samson about the biopsy. Lydia doesn't think they should say anything until they know there's anything to worry about. Sam fears he's losing Lydia like he lost Alice although Lydia promises this isn't history repeating itself. Sam insists he and Samson couldn't go through that again so Lydia concludes it's best she leaves. Ross believes selling the cars will be the easiest money he's ever made, unaware that PC Swirling is watching the garage from an unmarked car. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Doctor - Rebecca Todd *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downtairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Kitchen and entrance hallway *Main Street *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Butlers Farm - Yard and barn *Hotten General Hospital - Dermatology department: Consultation room 2 and corridor *The Woolpack - Bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Church Lane Notes *A colleuge of PC Swirling is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes